Huang Lee
"I buy ALL my friends. Makes life easier." - Huang Lee Huang Lee is the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Background A spoiled rich kid from Hong Kong, Huang owes his status as a Triad member to his father, a Triad boss from China. After the murder of his father, his uncle, Wu Lee to deliver a family ‘heirloom', the Yu Jian Sword, to secure his family’s claim to the leadership of the Triad gangs, calls Huang to Liberty City. However, what was supposed to be a weekend of table service and strippers turns into a dangerous adventure after arriving at Francis International Airport only to be hijacked, robbed of his sword, and left for dead. Huang dug deep into the rotten core of Liberty City - and deep within himself -- to avenge his father's murder and reclaim his family's honor. Personality Throughout the course of the game, Huang is been shown to be very cocky and quick-witted. He appears to be much more intelligent than other characters in the game. For example, Chan Jaoming is oblivious to Huang's constant mocking and sarcastic remarks. Huang does not value honor and tradition in the same vein as his Uncle, claiming that "this is 2009 not 1403." However, he is very loyal to his family and his gang, following their orders with little hesitation, even to the point he'd murder other Triads. Huang acknowledges the fact that he is a "pampered little snot" in the opening cutscene, and he reveals that he has visited Liberty City before where he "caught crabs from a Swiss tourist." He seems to dislike the characters he gets missions from but he does show the occasional respect for his Uncle Wu Lee. Appearance in GTA IV Huang has a record on the LCPD Database in Grand Theft Auto IV. It states that he is a 25-year old Chinese native and known associate of Wu "Kenny" Lee's Liberty City Triad Gang. His record also states that he is been believed to be working freelance for other organizations in addition to his uncle's. Heinous crimes committed by Huang * The bombing of a store protected by the Spanish Lords. * Accompanying the murder of a patient under police protection. * The robbery of The Bank of Liberty. * Drug dealing overseas. * Assassination of an informant who sold out Chan. * Searching for Zhou Ming's contraband scattered all over the river. * Bombing Happiness Island * The bombing of the Monoglobe. * Killing Chan Jaoming and Zhou Ming. * Killing Wu Lee. * Breaking into the Spanish Lord's warehouse and steal a van. Name The correct pronunciation for the name Huang is Hoo-ang. People mistakenly pronounce the name Hoo-ong, which is incorrect. Huang commonly translates to yellow but can be translated to anything that uses the same pronunciation. Another area of confusion is the mixed use of Mandarin and Cantonese spellings in his name. Huang Lee hails from Hong Kong, where the Cantonese dialect is more commonly used, but "Huang" is written in a Romanized Mandarin spelling when "Wong" or "Wang" should be used; "Lee" is correctly Cantonese, while the Mandarin equivalent is "Li". This means Huang Lee's name may also been purely referred to as "Wong Lee" or "Wang Lee" in Cantonese and "Huang Li" in Mandarin. His early background in Hong Kong remains largely unexplained. Murders committed *Rudy D'Avanzo - Killed for betraying and lying to him. *Zhou Ming - Killed as a suspect of being the rat. *Chan Jaoming - Killed as a suspect of being the rat. *Wu Lee - Killed for betraying the Triads and being the rat. Mission appearances GTA Chinatown Wars *As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. LCPD Database information Surname: Lee First Name: Huang Age: 25 Place of Birth: China Affiliations: Known Associate of Wu "Kenny" Lee's Liberty City Triad Gang. Criminal Record: *2002 - Trademark Counterfeiting *2005 - Grand Theft Auto Notes: *Nephew of Liberty City Triad Boss, Wu "Kenny" Lee. *Believed to be working freelance for other organizations in addition to his uncle's. de:Huang Lee es:Huang Lee fr:Huang Lee nl:Huang Lee pl:Huang Lee pt:Huang Lee Lee, Huang Lee, Huang Lee, Huang Lee, Huang